The present invention relates to a deformable sealing device for a gap between the edges of a wall opening and the back wall of a vehicle docking at the wall opening. The sealing device has a flap-shaped deformable skirt comprised of two vertical strips on either side of the wall opening and an upper transverse portion in the area of the upper ends of the vertical strips with a cover extending from the upper transverse portion backward toward the building, whereby the two strips with their laterally outwardly positioned edges are connected to the forward edges of deformable side portions anchored rearwardly at the building and whereby the side portions together with the vertical strips end at a distance below the cover such that the two strips and the side portions are deformable by a load exerted by a vehicle independent of the upper transverse portion.
In known sealing devices of the aforementioned kind the side portions are in the form of foamed rubber packages or strong springs and designed such that they are self-supporting. This compact construction, however, results in that an easy deformability of the sealing device for adaptation to the back wall of a vehicle is not always guaranteed in a satisfactory manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages with a special construction of the side portions and their suspension such that the construction is simplified and the deformability is improved.